Galeria:Kōga Kuchiki
Galeria Kōgi z anime KogaEp250.png|Kōga Kuchiki jako 3. oficer 6. Oddziału. Koga_Seal.png|Pieczęć Kōgi. Ep249KogaAwakes.png|Kōga budzi się. Ep249KogaUnconscious.png|Kōga ujawnia się. 250Electricity crackles.png|Elektryczność buzuje wokół Kōgi. 250Koga stabs.png|Kōga dźga Muramasę. Koga_250.jpg|Kōga Kuchiki. Breaking_Muramasa.png|Kōga łamie Muramasę. Ep251ByakuyaSavesMuramasa.png|Byakuya kontra Kōga. Ep251ByakuyaBlocksKoga.png|Byakuya blokuje cios Kōgi. Byakuya_&_Koga_Kuchiki_Battle.png|Kōga kontra Byakuya. Byakuya Vs Koga.png|Byakuya kontra Kōga. 252Koga assumes.png|Postawa bojowa Kōgi. 252Byakuya swings.png|Miecz Byakuyi przed twarzą Kōgi. 252Koga blocks.png|Kōga blokuje cios przeciwnika. 252Koga pulls.png|Kōga przyciąga Byakuyę do siebie. 252Byakuya bifurcates.png|Byakuya zaskakuje Kōgę i go przecina. 252Koga appears.png|Kōga pojawia się obok Byakuyi. Koga's_Illusion_Power.png|Kōga Kuchiki używający swoich mocy iluzji. 252Koga proclaims.png|Kōga mówiący o iluzji. 252Byakuya's hand begins.png|Ręka Byakuyi w halabardzie Kōgi. 252Koga says.png|Kōga oczernia Byakuyę. 252Koga stabs.png|Halabarda przed twarzą Byakuyi. 252Koga glows.png|Kōga świeci niebieskim Reiatsu. 252Koga says order is created by power.png|Koga mówi, że władzę sprawują tylko najsilniejsi. 252Reiatsu radiates.png|Niebieskie Reiatsu emituje z Kōgi. Koga_Kuchiki_Spirit_Threads_Immobilise_Byakuya.png|Kōga oplątuje Byakuyę. Kogas Illusion Power.png|Byakuya zaatakowany iluzją Kōgi. Byakuya And Koga In Senkei.png|Byakuya i Kōga w Senkei. Muramasa_Blade_Ep247.png|Muramasa. Koga_dies.jpg|Kōga umiera. Ginrei explains the magnitude of the sentence imposed upon Koga.png|Ginrei wyjaśnia Kōdze dlaczego dostał tak dużą karę. Ginrei arrives before Koga's apparent treachery.png|Ginrei przybywa na miejsce przed zdradą Kōgi. Koga is promoted by Yamamoto.png|Kōga zaangażowany w specjalnej jednostce. Ginrei tells Koga about heart.png|Ginrei mówi Kōdze o znaczeniu uczuć w kontrolowaniu Zanpakutō. Ginrei and Koga overlooking the civil war.png|Ginrei i Kōga obserwują bratobójcze walki w Soul Society. Koga mocks Muramasa for believing that they are equals.png|Kōga kpi z Muramasy, uważając, że Zanpakutō nie mogą równać się Shinigamim. Koga's instability grows.png|Niestabilność Kōgi. Koga ambushes the officials who framed him.png|Kōga zabija urzędników. Muramasa breaks Koga from prison.png|Muramasa materializuje się i uwalnia Kōgę z więzienia. Koga and Muramasa surrounded by Onmitsukido.png|Muramasa i Kōga otoczeni przez Onmitsukidō. Koga's skills in battle are praised by Yamamoto.png|Umiejętności bitewne Kōgi zostają pochwalone przez Yamamoto. Koga releases his Zanpakuto against the rebels.png|Kōga uwalnia swój Zanpakutō przeciw rebeliantom. Galeria Muramasy Byakuya Senbonzakura and Muramasa.jpg|Muramasa, Senbonzakura i Byakuya. Muramasa.png|Materializacja Muramasy. Muramasaa.png|Zmaterializowana dusza Muramasy. Muramasa arrives at the cave.png|Muramasa przybywa do jaskini Zanpakutō. The Rebellion Begins-Rise of Muramasa.png|Początek rebelii. Muramasa Katana.png|Muramasa deklaruję wojnę Gotei 13. Muramasa(hilt).jpg|Muramasa jako miecz. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa pojawia się na miejscu. Muramasa Confronts Ichigo.png Ep233IchigoMuramasaZangetsu.png Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo Vs Zangetsu and Muramasa.png Ichigo Chases Muramasa.png Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa walczy z Zhollwfikowanym Ichigo. Ep234MuramasaInnerWorld.png|Muramasa pojawia się w wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo. Ep235HollowIchigoAttacks.png|Muramasa kontra Hollow Ichigo. Ep235MuramasaDodges.png|Muramasa unika ataku Ichigo. Muramasa Fades Away.png|Muramasa blednie. Ep234HandsIchigoChest.png|Muramasa wkłada ręce w klatę piersiową Ichigo. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Ichigo pojawia się przed Muramasą. MuramasaAbsorbingMenos.jpg|Muramasa wchłania Hollowa. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa zabiera Byakuyę do wszechkapitana. Muramasa fights Vizard Ichigo.png|Muramasa kontra Ichigo Kurosaki. Muramasa blocks his Getsuga.png|Muramasa zatrzymuje Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo. Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town.png|Byakuya, Muramasa i Senbonzakura przybywają do Karakury. Muramasa at Koga Lake.png|Muramasa odnajduje ukryte więzienie Kōgi. MuramasaOrihime.png|Muramasa leczony przez Orihime. Ep249MuramasaDodgesSado.png|Muramasa unika ataku Chada. Ep249MuramasaTriesAttackingUryu.png|Muramasa próbuje zaatakować Uryū. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa atakuje Orihime. Ep249SenbonzakuraIntervenes.png|Senbonzakura staje w obronie Muramasy/ Ep249MuramasaReachesTree.png|Muramasa dociera do drzewa. Ep249MuramasaBreaksSeal.png|Muramasa niszczy pieczęć. Ep249KogasSealReleased.png|Pieczęć Kōgi zostaje znisczona. Ep249KogaAwakes.png|Muramasa obserwuje przebudzenie Kōgi. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo konfrontuje się z Muramasą. Ep249MuramasaDrawsSword.png|Muramasa zwraca ostrze. Muramasa engulfed by his reiatsu.png|Muramasa pochłonięty przez Reiats. Hollow Muramasa.jpg|Muramasa w formie Hollowa. Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Muramasa w formie Hollowa walczy z Ichigo. Muramasa - Hollow Form.jpg|Muramasa w formie Hollowa. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō bezpośrednio na Muramasę. Muramasa roars.png|Muramasa ryczy. Muramasa Bala.jpg|Muramasa w formie Hollowa wystrzeliwuje pociski Bala. Muramasa Cero.jpg|Muramasa w formie Hollowa wystrzeliwuje Cero. Muramasa Gillian Escape.png|Reiatsu Muramasy wabi Menosy. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Muramasa trafi kontrolę. Muramasa Hollow Dome Gillians.png|Muramasa jako kopuła otoczona Hollowami. Ep238Hollow attacks Spirit.png Animacje z Kōgą KōgaIllusions.gif|Iluzja Kōgi. Category:Galerie